


Opportunity in Disguise, An

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River finally finds herself with an opportunity to get what she's been craving.





	Opportunity in Disguise, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

An Opportunity in Disguise

## An Opportunity in Disguise

### by sphinx81

So this was originally supposed to be a simple PWP, but it got a little plot heavy, hence it's quite long. If you want to get straight to the smut (Don't worry, I won't tell), it's near the end. 

This takes place a year after Simon and River join the crew. River finally finds herself with an opportunity to get what she's been craving. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Not nearly talented enough as Joss and ME to create such an original and varied universe of people and places. I'll leave that sort of thing to the professionals. 

* * *

God, they were drunk. As in giggling, singing, fall-down drunk. Mal nodded at them in amusement, riding the border between drunk and completely lit himself as they struggled to get a hold of each on their way to their respective bunks. Everyone else had gone to sleep, falling into a stupor from the good food and good liquor, probably due to more of the latter rather than the former. Now only Mal, Jayne, and River were left, making their way to the Jayne's bunk first make sure he didn't do something like accidentally slip and kill himself in his current state, and then Mal would make sure River would make it to room in one piece. 

Jayne and River hung onto each other, trying to support their respective body weights. It wasn't working particularly well, considering Jayne's weight was twice that than River's, and he had almost a foot on her in height. What ended up happening was Jayne, far more smashed than River, kept falling down, in avertedly taking her with him since his arm was wrapped around her shoulders for support. As they would collapse into a fit of giggles on the floor, Mal would find himself giggling like a loon. Their echoes bounced loudly off the walls, though no one cared since they were all asleep. 

"Alright...you twos," Mal slurred slightly, trying to get a hold on his significantly slowed speech. "Off to... bed?" he said, not quite sure if it came out right. 

"If yous say so...Maaaaaalllll." Jayne erupted into another fit of giggles at his own perceived joke. River, ever decorous, let go of Jayne for a moment, and whacked him across the upper arm, shushing him by bringing a finger to mouth. 

"Peeeople," she attempted to whisper. It came out as a louder version of her regular voice rather than a whisper. "Are...trying...to...sleeeeeep." Jayne just laughed at her response, slapping her good-heartedly on the back. Except the slap almost knocked her over. 

"Sheeeeesh!... _ji me shu bao-len!_ " She said rather loudly. Mal and Jayne looked at her, equally shocked at her expletive-laden outburst and the fact that she almost fell over. Jayne's face fell into a drunken frown. 

"Ooooohhhhh. Soooo sorry darlin'...you knows I'd...never...ever...never...try to hurt you...You..." he said, running his hands up and down her back, innocently checking for broken bones "...now why...why! I ask, would I ever hurt...yoooouuu?" Satisfied that nothing was broken, he leaned in and grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet in what would've been a harmless gesture had he not hugged her so tightly, possibly breaking more bones. River quickly pulled away, unscathed. Spinning on her heel and swinging a bit too speedily towards Mal so that she almost lost her balance, she faced the captain. 

"Maaaaallll," she said in the exact tone of voice Jayne used earlier as the merc snickered. "I...I...just wanted to thank you for s'allowing Kaylee to give Jayne here," she hit Jayne on the arm again "...Jayne...right...here! this birthday s'party...you're a shiny captain to do that...s'ank yous..." She then did an exaggerated bow. Planting a quick chaste peck on Mal's cheek, she added, "Tanks...a million." She paused, trying to convey the seriousness of it all, failing when Mal laughed. She looked at him mortified but shortly started laughing again as Jayne found himself unable to stop giggling. Turning to him and trying to pick him up with little avail, she finally got Jayne on his feet, urging him towards his bunk. 

"You need help getting down...that ladder?" Mal asked the big man, the captain swaying slightly himself. "I don't want ya fallin'...Simon's just as gone as...you two...might try to...cut s'yer arm off to fix a bump on your drunken heads" 

"We's fine Cap...and what River...saids...you're shiny!" Jayne slurred, smiling as he tried to unlock the door. Failing, he tried it twice more as Mal giggled softly at his ineptness. River shoved Jayne out of the way, fumbling with the lock for a few seconds until she finally got mechanism moving right, the door clicking open quietly. 

"Seeeeeee...that's how ya do...it!" she grinned. 

"That's our resident genius!" Mal replied, giggling some more. Jayne pushed her aside lightly and slid down the ladder, landing with a thump. 

"You okay?" Mal asked, concerned, looking down to find the merc sitting on the floor, dazed. 

"Yesh...just landed...honmylegs." Jayne completely fell back onto the floor. 

"He'll be fine," Mal replied as River peered down with renewed interest at Jayne. 

"Now, to get you to yer bed, hon...don't want the doc to go worryin' about ya" Mal slurred, closing the hatch to Jayne's bunk and reaching down to take River's hand. She quickly brushed him off with a smile. 

"I...need...some water, to get this out of my system before I got to bed..." 

"Ya sure?" Mal replied, squinting at her in an attempt to get himself focused. Were there two Rivers? "Wouldn't want Simon to...accuse me of letting you run `round this boat gettin' yourself into trouble." 

"Simon worries too much," River replied, sounding somewhat like a mother laughing proudly at her child. "Besides, he's with Kay...he's out himself. I just need to go to the mess...get some water..." 

"'K `lil miss. Just make sure you don't stay up too long. Stay outta trouble, ya hear?" Mal replied with a grin on his face as he mockingly shook a finger at her. 

"Yes sir!" she said with a mock salute. "You do the same, captain!" Mal laughed again at her salute, patting her on the shoulder. Turning around with a little wave and a slurred "g'night," he slowly swayed down to his shuttle, opening it and climbing down, settling in for the night. 

Waiting a few minutes until Mal's door clicked closed and she could feel his waves of sleep roll over her, River quickly shook off her supposed symptoms of drunkenness. She wasn't nearly as gone as she made herself appear. Just a little pleasantly tipsy. But she knew she had only one chance to do this. Slowly clicking the door to Jayne's bunk open, she slowly proceeded down the rungs without a sound, finally making it down to where Jayne was still lying on the floor. 

As River turned around to make her way to where he lay, she tripped over Jayne, landing on top of him, chest to chest, her body prone on top of his with her hands landing on either side of his shoulders. 

"Whoah!" she said with a surprised smile but slight grimace at the slight ache in her hands from connecting so hard with the floor. But the smile quickly cam back to her face as she was rewarded with the feel of his warm body beneath her. Looking down on him, staring into his sky-blue eyes, she noticed yet again how clear and intense they were. Considering they didn't have a murderous or mean look in them for once, they were actually...beautiful. She lay there for a few moments, taking in their color, finally giving little sigh of pleasure before shifting her weight. 

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" I hear the girl say, voice sounding oddly lower than usual. And little enticing in a way. Odd enough, sounds like she's speaking underwater. Or maybe I'm underwater. Alcoholic water. She shifts her weight a little, like she's about to get up but I find myself bringing my hands to her back to pull her down towards me. Never was one to reject the touch of a girl, especially such a pretty one, with such nice smellin' hair. Don't know what I'm doin' and involuntarily brace myself for a smack. She can still get up without much trouble...I'd never force `er or anything like that...I'm completely gone, the alcohol putting me in a haze of happiness as my mind buzzes lazily. But for some reason, she ain't moving, a sleepy grin rolling onto her face, the whole thing throwin' me off `cause she looks so damned complacent. Happy even. She actually moves closer, her chilly skin falling into mine. Screw it. She ain't going anywhere anyways. 

"May-be..." I say slowly, trying to get a hold of the words, my hands still pressing firmly into her back "you stay...here." 

Her eyes suddenly narrow in suspicion. Oh shit, here it comes...but...just as suddenly, they go wide again as a smile dances on her face. She's always awful pretty when she smiles. Needs to do that more often...No need to worry. 

"Maybe...I should," she says as she folds her hands on top of my chest, resting her chin on them. Her eyes sweep over my face, like she's looking for something. But suddenly, she stops, closing them as she lays her head to the side, so the top of her head rests just below my chin. It feels unsettling natural, us just lying here like this. 

"'Sides, you're warm...ship bein' so cold...out there...different from...home...warm..." she mutters slowly as she runs her fingers along my chest, making lazy patterns with `em, shifting her hips to get more comfortable, to get closer `cause I'm warm, I guess. But the motion of her hips combined with fingers dancin' on me, bein' so close, makes me stop breathing a bit as the tell-tale heat whips through my gut, making its way to my groin, getting' me all hard. The smell of her hair ain't helping either. No doubt from that fancy soap she gets Kaylee to buy `er every time we stop at a core planet. But I'm still lying here, looking up at her, grinning like the devil I am. 

"So a...how ya doing?" I growl at her. 

There she goes again, lifting her head to look into my face, her dark eyes examining it, like she's trying to memorize it or something. Whatever she's doing, it's making my insides churn, so I'm going with it. Without thinking, and due in some part to the effects of the night's merriment, and out of morbid curiosity as to why she's givin' me such a gut reaction, I bring my left hand up to her hair, pullin' out the 2 gold chopsticks and the weird-ass pins she used to keep her hair in that weird-ass, complicated ropey knot `Nara probably did for `er for the party tonight. I watch, entranced as the long, dark brown curls fall down her neck, over her shoulders. Running my hand through them, I twirl a length of it around my fingers. She's still lying there, not reacting, still as stone, just lookin' at me, so I figure I'll go further. Moving my hand down, I allow it to trace the side of her face, lightly so I don't leave no bruises...and `cause I'm not feeling so rough and tumble right now. My hand slides down her neck, fingers tracing the line of her veins, feeling the soft skin, heart beating at a steady rhythm beneath it...all of my thoughts fall out of my head as I instinctively pull her closer... 

She closes her eyes and pushes herself up, both hands on either side of me. Gorram! She's gonna get up and leave...but wait...she's moving her cheek to the side, giving me better access as my hand moves along the back of her neck. Leaning down, she lightly sweeps her lips across my forehead, `cross one cheek, and then the other. Then her lips unexpectedly brush mine before I've got time to move away and let my mouth brush her cheek instead. Well how's about that?. So she wants to play after all. I move my lips down her cheek to her neck... 

Suddenly, she goes all stiff, breaking away, pushing herself up, losing a few more of those pins in the process. But she does it so quick, it's like what just happened, well, hell, didn't just happen. Looking around, like she's remembering where she is, she silently curses under her breath. 

"Oh...God, sorry...you...don't kiss...on the mouth...sorry..." she mutters. What's she being all sorry for?! Standing up she looks back at me for a bit. Suddenly, she's noiselessly scurrying up the latter, giving me a quiet, almost sad "G'night," and then pullin' the door closed behind her. Gone. What the hell just happened?! One minute she's all willing, the next, she's gone. She scared? Well...of course she'd be. Don't blame her. Especially after what I did `bout a year ago...I sit up, trying to process it all. Whatever. By this time, I've struggled to my feet, shaking my head, trying to clear it all out. I'll just go to my bunk, hopefully won't remember it come morning. Now if I can just get into my room... 

* * *

Always wondered what it'd be like: her pale, glistening skin against mine, her hair, knotted in my hands, mouth on her, the feel of her hips moving in a steady rhythm against me over and over. Hell, it'd be interesting at the least. And there's times when we're so far out in the black I seriously think about the proposition...but River? She's insane...well at least she used to be. She's still gorram weird, but now, in the year she's been here, seems like her brother's meds gone and fixed her some. She don't do that rambly thing so much no more. Still speaks in odd-ass riddles, but the others always seem to figure that out, and `sides, all that gibberish figurin' ain't my job. She's a hell of a good shot. Okay, well, she's the best shot out of all of us, I can admit that...all sorts of pretty too...but she's liable to kill me while were doing it in one of her loony fits, if Mal or Simon don't do it first when they'd find out... 

I've just settled on watching her: cleaning my guns in the mess, looking at her as she laughs with Kaylee or researches the plans for our missions, pretty dark eyes moving back and forth as she reads, staring at her as she sits at the table, absorbed in her books, reading through her seemingly endless and boring-ass collection. I even get lucky a few times, catching her dancing in the cargo bay, all graceful and such, like one of those little ballerinas in a music box or something, her strength and flexibility, body stretching and bending, so concentrated on her form that she rarely detects me...or acts like she don't notice. The sound of her voice ain't hard to follow either, listening to her as she talks mostly to lil' Kaylee, `Nara, and Wash as Zoe and Mal take it all in. And then, there's when she's playing that chess game with Book or the doc, the intensity of the challenge reflected in her face. Beats `em every time too. Figures, her bein' so smart and all. 

Watching her break down security, hacking into systems, planning everything for a particularly dangerous job down to even the smallest detail made me see she's good for somthin'. She was a bit...what's the word for it? Oh yeah, obsessive about the little details. Fastidious about it. Too gorram good at it for some rich frellin' brat. They would often be caught completely unawares by the time we'd be gone. Hell, I hated her for it at first; she thought she was to gorram good to talk to me, let alone do me. But now, it wasn't all rude `n snooty: she always made an effort to give me and the rest of `em one of her lopsided grins when we'd return from of the heists she'd plan. And I swear, I see a small sense of relief in her as we'd return relatively intact. When I see that warm, dodgy smile, lighting up her face, making her eyes sparkle with ferocity, it does...well...something...something warm that creeps up on me like the sun's heat after a cold night on-world. And the fact that she does it so little makes it genuine. And the fact that I look forward to such a small thing...well...it ain't right. Gives me an uncomfortableness. When we get back to the ship, you know she's asking me and the others about the job, what she missed, all laughing quietly and makin' fun `o me when I rile people up, just letting the just roll right off of her. She can be funny too, making her little random observations and turning them around, like the `lil man does. It's a weird-ass sense of what's funny, all obtuse and everything, but if I think on `em hard enough, I eventually get `em. And that throws me even more. 

But usually she's just...detached...dark. All that intensity boiling just beneath the surface. Something in her, something animal, instinctive. Hell, it's in me, but she just finds the need to control it, why I don't know. Hell, she`s cute too, `sides. It makes me wanna do downright unseemly things to her. 

* * *

I've always felt indebted to them for putting up with the lies Simon used to get us on the ship, putting up with me when I was at my worst. Thankfully those times are gone and will hopefully stay that way. I've tried to repay them, getting the crew through some scrapes on the few occasions I've attempted to plan out some of the more complicated missions, trying to keep the memories and voices pushed to back of my mind. Simon's drugs and research help a lot. I've tried to take on a relevant role, serving as the strategist, the years of training and ugliness of it all giving me the uncanny ability to see random people as pieces of a chess game: the pawns, the rooks, the bishops, the knights, all lined up, failing to defend their queen and most importantly, their king. Except on this boat, the king is always defended. Almost to the death. And there are no pawns. 

I've been on the brink of death myself. No, not the death of the body. The death of something much worse: the death of the mind. The taste of vomit in my mouth, the cold sweat on my skin, the slash of pain in depths of my gut, all signs that I'm dangerously close to slipping back. It occurs less and less but I'll never used to it, always dreading it. Why must God be so cruel? 

Sometimes, I wonder why they chose to let us stay on _Serenity_ , among Mal's motley, sometimes-respectable-but-often-not crew. Of course I came to know about the smuggling when I got a little better. Once I'd proven my trustworthiness and willingness, showed that I could keep the voices at bay for weeks at a time instead of a few hours, Mal let me in on the secret, let me become part of the family. 

But...I'm still missing something, something every person needs, wants, craves: everyone knows `Nara and the captain are at it. I can hear them as they continue the awkward dance, going back forth, taking but never giving completely. They've taken of each other but still, not all the layers are gone. Zoe and Wash are rock solid. Book has his vows. But then there's Jayne, as opportunistic with sex as he is with everything else. He thinks he has little choice, forced to find his in port since neither Kaylee or Simon are up for the job anymore since they are basically exclusive at this point. But tonight, hopefully, that will all change. 

* * *

Half an hour later, I wander out of my room. I need to do this, make him see that I won't kill him...or cut him, like the last time. I know he's afraid of me, of what I can hear, of what I'm capable of. But I'd never hurt him...unless he forced me to do so. 

Quickly unlocking the door, I noiselessly make my way down the ladder again. He's in bed, not asleep yet, the low night light still on. He's still thinking of me, of what just happened, afraid...but aroused. There's only one chance to do this. I cannot fail... 

* * *

I don't hear her until she's a few inches away from my bed, but I know it's her just by the smell of her soap. She stands there though for what feels like an eternity. 

"How did you..." I slur. 

"Locks are not that hard to overcome" 

"That's comforting." 

No one can ever accuse me of not trying to keep her out. 

"Yeah, well this ain't kosher...you need to lea..." 

Suddenly I feel her breath on my face, cold fingers tracing along my chest, burning through my shirt as she leans over, long hair cascading over her shoulders. Either this a side effect of the drinkin' or I'm in some deep _lao-shen_. Oh shit. 

I start muttering at her, surprised that I don't sound too convinced of what's coming outta of my mouth. 

"Ya need to get outta here...now...I ain't looking to go out the air-lo..." 

"You sleep in logo...shirts - t-shirts?" she interrupts, ignoring me as she smirks down at me, eyes bright despite the low light. Looking down at my shirt, I suddenly realize that yeah, I`m wearing a logo shirt, something with a dragon on it. What the hell does she plan on doin' `bout it? Unless...Oh Jesus Christ... 

"Can't...wear `em out...since...uh...you...decided I looked...better in red. Ain't...no other...uses for `em," I grunt back, not wanting to relive that event. 

"I'm not crazy...much...the voices...just needed a little help...still do for...the really bad days..." she replies sadly. I just look over at her, confused at the sudden change in her temper. Then a slow smile spreads across my face, taking in her ridiculous silk pj top and pants frippery. Who in the hell wears silk...to bed?! Well, besides `Nara? 

"At least I don't wear no prissy silk!" I toss out. 

"Feels better than that cotton/giansa blend you're wearing. 150 threads per square inch. Stain resistant," she replies, not missing a beat, sadness quickly forgotten. She's still leaning over me, eyes sweeping up and down me in a way that gets me all hard again...But I can't...Mal...Doc, they'll kill me both... 

"No they won't, not if they don't know," she says quietly. Her fingers are still tracing along my chest, steadily movin' lower, which ain't helping matters at all...can't think straight, not with her hand dancin' on my like this... 

I reach up and grab her hand, squeezing it so she stops, pushing her away as I stand up to get her up outta my room. I've gotta stop this now before we do something we regret. 

"Wha...what are you talkin' about girl?" 

"You're afraid..." 

"Of _you?!_ You're even crazier than I thought!" 

"Don't lie. You're bad at it." 

"Yeah, so...?" I reply looking down at her, voice trailing off. She just looks so...natural. I've never seen her so, well, normal, I guess you call it. It's weird as hell at first, but there she is, lookin' like a real woman. She's not confused or off on her own, wrapped up her books, clacking away on that notebook, sliding in and out of the shadows. It's so...different. Jesus...what am I thinking?! 

"It's not bad..." she starts. 

"What's not?" 

"What you're thinking...about me..." 

"I'm not thinkin' on you!" 

"Lying again." She's not smiling, but her eyes scrunch up like she's secretly laughing at some joke. 

"K, girlie. That's it, you're gone." I grab her around the shoulders, none too gently to show her I ain't playing, and push her to ladder, shoving her up and grabbing her ankle to place her foot on the rung. But she just goes all slack, making it hard for me to move `er. 

"Girl, I ain't looking to play no games. Now you'd better straighten up and help me along here. I ain't all patient like your brother, so don't go thinkin' I'll be gentle..." 

"Nope. You'll just be all rough and hard." 

Shit! The way she says it, all slow and long like that, eyes lookin' deep into mine, does just that to me. 

"It's not bad you know. I am an adult. It's been over a year since I've been here..." she replies, wriggling her way out of my grasp without much effort, turning around to face me. 

"Is too! You know what'll happen to you? To _me_ if they catch you here?..." 

"You'll kiss the black," she smirks back. 

"That what you want? You want me dead? I ain't done nothing to you..." 

"Except you did." 

"Wha...what?" 

"Oh, I know. I may not have been completely sane back then, but I knew. But you learned your lesson, and haven't done anything since... And they won't find out." 

The way she says it, so matter of fact...it makes my heart go cold. This can't be happening... 

"How..." 

"It's all up here." She taps her head with her finger. 

"Girl I don't want you readin' my..." 

"I don't. Not yours. Too smutty. Not too much happening up there anyway...well there is, but you _want_ people to think there's not. Keeps you safe. But you're by no means dumb. Far from it actually...and stop being scared. It ruins everything." 

"'Everything' bein'?" 

"What's about to happen." 

"Ain't nothin' happenin'..." Before I can finish, she's standing right on top of me again, looking at me with that look I recognize all too well. 

"Girl...River..." I grab her by the wrists. 

"That's the first time you've used my name." 

"What?" 

"You're always calling me `girl' or `fugi[tive]' or `crazy.' You've never called me by my given name." 

"Oh...yeah...well..." 

This is too much. I can't. Well, I _can_ but that would be bad. Why do I even care?...She smells mighty good, and her skin's all soft, and...pretty eyes. She'd want nothing to do with me... 

"You think too much. No action" she winces with irritation as she backs out of my grasp. Okay, now that's just too damn much. No ones goes insulting me in my own bunk. 

"I do not!" I challenge back. 

"Do to!" 

"Do not!" She's back near the ladder again. No, she can't go now... 

"Yeah, well you're too weird!" 

"Oh, you've offended me!" she says with a roll of her eyes as she turns around back towards to ladder, beginning to climb up. "You too gorram slow!" She adds as she's halfway up the ladder. 

Suddenly I'm directly behind her, pulling her from the ladder and spinning her around, putting her squarely on her feet in front of me. My hands move up from her waist, running up the length of her silky top, feeling the coolness of the fabric, the softness of it in contrast to my hands. My hands find their way to her shoulders, pulling at the straps to her top, feeling her breasts through the silk. I weave my hand through her hair, burying my face in it, inhaling deeply, smelling the usual wildflowers after a spring rain from her fancy soap. And damned if the smell, combined with sensation of her cool skin, her proximity, the thought of her mouth on me again, doesn't get my insides churnin', getting me all hard. _Now_. 

"Well I guess this is happy birthday to me," I grin, claiming her mouth hungrily, tongue teasing, sweeping over her lips...need her to feel how badly I want it. She hasn't killed none of us in the year she's been here, so I should be alright...My mouth pushes hard against hers, rough, forcing her lips to open for breath. As her lips part, I sweep inside...been so long since I've kissed anybody there...My hands run over her cold shoulders, franticly pushing down the straps to her shirt, snapping one of the thin pieces of fabric. Hearing the snap of the silk, I pull back slightly, grinning against her mouth, laughing drunkenly to myself for being so gorram stupid `cause she's gonna lay into me for ruining one of her things. Hell, I'm always quick to take. Gotta be for the whores in port where I got no time...It'll be back to normal tomorrow, when the booze wears off and everything comes back. But tonight, I'm allowing it. Hell, she's allowing it. And I ain't a man to think too much in this game. 

* * *

Instinctively my body goes rigid at the feel of his warm calloused hands on my bare, cold shoulders, my breath coming in short gasps. Not out of fear...but something else... 

My mouth slides possessively over his when he roughly pulls me back to him, opening to his tongue as he sweeps inside me again, his mouth demanding, unforgiving. Rising up on my toes, tongue meeting his, I become the aggressor, reveling in the warmth of his body. For once I'm not cold... he's not going to control me. Skimming my hands over his chest, up to his neck, wrapping around him, pulling him close, closer than before, no room left between us, feeling his hard length through the top of my pants, his heart, beating fast, his broad chest heaving as he fights for air. Pulling away, his hands dropping to my waist, gasping, he looks at me like I'm insane as a grin forms on my face. I like throwing him off. That's the case with people in general. With Jayne, it's a special pleasure. 

"Took you long enough," I smile against his mouth. 

"I'm gonna get killed for this," he growls though he's grinning slightly. 

"Yes, well..." 

"Well what?!" 

"Thought you weren't a kisser of the lips?" My tongue runs over my lower lip, the taste of him on my mouth still as I remember the story Kaylee told me about Triumph. 

"You...ain't gonna kill me...I...uh...don't think...'sides...I kiss a whole lotta other things," he drawls, pulling me to him again, lips on my neck, calloused hands scraping along my back. 

Can't help myself as my hands run up under his shirt, lightly scraping my fingernails down his hard chest, through soft hair, making lazy circles slowly spiraling down to his belly. "This isn't the time for control," I hazily think as I roughly shove his shirt upwards until he lifts up his arms, allowing me to pull it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Giving me a crooked grin, his eyes purposely sweep over me, coming to rest on my breasts, hands traveling down, skimming over them lightly, teasing, taking notice as I let out a quick moan of pleasure. Of course he's smiling at my reaction like the arrogant _feng-gao_ he is. We'll see. 

Smiling back evilly, quickly back from his grasp, hands moving to his waist, fingers fumbling with the edge of his boxers, I try a little experiment. Reaching down to take his length, I trace my fingers along the underside, stroking him as he closes his eyes, groaning into my neck. Guess my cold fingers are a shock at first judging by his sharp intake of breath, but began to feel good wrapped around him. Continuing to stoke him, lazily grinning at his reaction until he grabs my hand, squeezing it hard, saying through clenched teeth, 

"Don't...you go doing...that...I ain't finished...with you yet. 

"I didn't do a thing," I reply in mock innocence. 

"Well, it that's gonna be yer definition, I ain't doin' a thing right now." 

Leaning down, he nips at my neck, pushing me none to gently to the his bed, other hand clutching at my bottom, making his way up as a moan of anticipation escapes from my mouth as his other hand makes its way under my shirt. His fingers begin lightly tickling my belly. Can't help it as the sensations make me laugh as he pulls from my neck and begins nibbling my ear. 

"So honey's ticklish I see" he chuckles, lightly running the tip of his tongue over my ear. Jesus, he's good, better than I imagined. 

"Y-yes!" I reply, gasping between laughs...God, his tongue is driving me crazy. Good crazy 

"Good. Now I know another way to getta rise outta ya." 

The pleasurable combination of his fingers lightly caressing my belly and his breath against my ear make me tingle, to say the least, as laughter escapes from my lips. A laughter of shock at the fact that he's actually teasing without malice. 

"It's...not something...everyone...knows...a secret...stop that!" I manage to gasp out followed by a sharp intake of breath as he travels down further, fingers pulling at the band of my pants, continuing downward, until I stop him, pulling him to me, running my fingers through his short hair, nibbling lightly on his ear and licking his earlobe, sending shudders through him. 

"Don't...think...just do...slow..." I moan out. Leaning closer, he plants his mouth swift and hard behind my ear, letting his tongue flick the sensitive skin there, biting my earlobe gently, moving downward, sucking a trail of urgent hard, warm, wet kisses down my neck. 

"That's...gonna...leave a...mark," I mange to get out. 

"Good." 

The moans from the back of my throat get louder, kissing and sucking on my neck on the spot where the heart beats wildly, his hands tracing their way to my breasts. Tensing, gasping in delight at his touch, amazed that this merc is so good with his hands...and mouth... 

His hand pushes upwards, taking my shirt with them, the other hand wrapped around my waist. Tingling, moaning, sighing with pent up need as his mouth finally takes my breast, Sucking and licking, his teeth lightly scraping, shutting my eyes, gasps and groans leaving my mouth, his mouth working hungrily...falling onto his bed... _gao-shen lao me bao!_ he's good... 

* * *

"Your turn, babe," I growl, moving down to the band of her pants. Pulling them down with shaking hands as I fight for control reveals her cotton underwear as my hand moves between her legs, fingers skimming over the lacy fabric, sliding under it, making circles around her, slipping in to find her hot and wet for me. 

Shaking from the intensity of what my fingers are doing to her, she pants out various sounds, whimpering, sighing, hips rising to meet me as I trail wet kisses down her belly, mouth playing over a horizontal scar above her hip, finally reaching that sensitive mound of flesh. She writhes under me as my mouth hits all the right places, her hands balling up the sheets, her body warm. I'm teasin' her, making her beg she knows. But she ain't giving in, not yet. I'm still at it, making her shiver as she urges me on, shaking, her fingers running through my hair, grabbing me, trying to pull me to her. I grab her wrists, clasping them on either sides of her, refusing to let her move them as she moves her hips to meet me, trying to get me to take that spot she needs touched. 

"Dear...Lord...in heaven" she pants. I stop, looking up at her, laughing. "Not thinkin' the Lord's anywhere `round here considerin' what we're doing." She's too caught up in her own release to toss out something back. 

Screw it, I'm gonna end this, make this vixen come, `cause I've gotta get some soon or it'll be all for nothin' and damned if she ain't makin' it gorram hard for me not to end this and do `er fast. Sweeping my mouth over and letting go of her wrists as she gasps, she scrapes her fingernails over my shoulders. I can't hold on much longer, not with her moving to my rhythm. Risin' up to meet her, I can see in her face she's on the verge. 

"Baby...you want me? Want me in you? You, tight...hot...wet...around me? Say it...say you want me." I manage to grit out, fingers working her, trying not to beg. Barely on the edge of control myself. Gorram! Who would've thought she's such a intense one? 

"Yes...Yes...Yes!...Need you...crave you...now...!" she gasps out, shuddering. 

I don't need no other reassurances. Shoving her top off over her head, breaking the other strap, tossing it to the floor, she frantically pulls off my boxers. Moving quickly, covering her, entering her in one swift motion. She exhales, drawing in a quick breath, rising near to release again after finally being able to have me in her. Son of a bitch, she feels good, all hot and tight around me finally, moist skin at my fingertips, her moans ringing in my ears. 

She arches in response to my hands on her, scraping her fingernails down my back as I knot a hand in her hair, kissing her, tongue running over her wet skin, tasting, biting, sucking. Moving inside her, slowly, wanna feel every inch of her grazing my length, hot walls containing me. Trying to control it, to make it last, almost pulling all the way out, sinking back in, but she wouldn't let me, damn her. 

"...I...I need you..." she gasps. Increasing the pace, warm, joined flesh rising and falling, her hands running along my back, she's ramblin' on, biting my neck, kissin' along my shoulder, letting her fingers trace along my chest, gasping as I bring my mouth to her collarbone sucking a mark onto her, moaning in pleasure as we rise to the peak, all the while refusing to allow me to treat her lightly, beggin' for more. 

"...please..." Lookin' down at her, the intensity of everything making it known by the way her face is all twisted up in pleasure, her mouth pursed, that sweet tongue of hers licking her lips...she's more let go than I've ever seen her... 

"Please what, girl?" I manage to get out, feelin' her body shaking beneath me. She's gonna beg for it, lose it...I'll be damned,`bout to lose it myself... 

"Ja-yane...you...me...please!" she pants, on the verge of orgasm, hips bucking. 

Grabbing her hips with my hands, lifting them to me, burying deep inside her, going at it hard and fast, she rises up to me stroke for stroke. I'm going at it rough, she ain't protesting, won't let me be gentle. Orgasm shattering whatever shreds of control she has left, throws back her head, arching her back as she tightens around me. Ruttin' hell, she feels good, thrust into her a few more times, finally spilling into her, release spreadin' through me, collapsing, exhausted. 

The smell of her, her soap, her hair, her skin grabs me I lie there. Her skin's wet, glistening from our efforts as I feel her shift beneath me. Remembering my weight rests top of her, I roll to my back, takin' her with me so she's lying on her front, so I feel her on top of me. She doesn't say anything, lies there in silence, catching her breath. 

After a few minutes, she rolls over, sitting on the edge of the bed, `bout to get up. Oh no, she ain't...Quickly leaning forward, I wrap an arm `round her, pulling her right back to where the hell she was as I pull up the blankets up from the bottom. As I lean back on one arm, I move out the other one as she freezes, seeing me, then gets slowly back to her original position. Gorram right. Hell, I'm a lot of unsavory things, but I ain't that cold. 

"Well..." she murmurs sleepily, surprised, pulling the blankets up to her back, using my stretched out arm as a pillow. 

"Yeah, don't worry `bout it" I toss back. Looking at me like I'm all weird, she cautiously shifts her weight to make herself more comfortable. Then she quickly drops an arm around me, moving her body closer, falling into me, totally catchin' me off guard. By the time I realize what she's done, she's still. Asleep. 

I stretch a hand `round her head, letting my fingers play through her hair as her breathing slows to a steady rhythm. Craning my head to get a better look at her face, I watch her for a while, her cheeks flushed, back rising and falling with her deep, even, breathing, feeling the occasional shift as moves in her sleep, hearing her mumbles as she talks through her dreams. So she's talker. Heh. Wrapping my other arm around her, eventually I drift off myself, the feel of her against me still. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to sphinx81


End file.
